


You Are My Mission (Lotor x reader)

by Alice9157



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassination, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice9157/pseuds/Alice9157
Summary: Y/N Y/L/N was assigned to kill the heir to the Galra(n) Empire, in order to do that she has to go undercover.She was an assasin/seductress or in other words a femme fatale.Will she be able to complete her mission or will feelings get in the way?All characters used belong to their rightful owners.





	1. I.

_A/N: I'd like to welcome everybody, and thank you for reading this chapter._

**Word Count: 1040**

"I have another mission for you Lady Devil." You listened patiently as to what your next assignment will be.

"It's an assassination this time."

"Whose assassination?" You raised one of your eyebrows.

"He is of royal blood just about to take the throne."

"I fear I can't accept that. Killing a politician is one thing but to murder a prince is another."

You were about to walk away, but a hand grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back.

"He is not just any prince. I am talking about Zarkon's heir."

All of a sudden the proposal seemed appealing.

"Come to this address later today."

You accepted the parchment, then left.

You have just come back from a mission and now another one.

And one as hard as that will take you months to complete.

The prince must be well-guarded and he is an excellent fighter as well.

THAT AFTERNOON

  
You walked to the address given to you.

"Welcome ma'am. Table for two?"

"Actually, I am meeting with a friend, her name is Arna Iok." At least according to the paper she gave you, it must be one of her fake names.

"Just a tick." He looked up the reservation list.

"Please follow me." He beckoned you to go after him.

"Your waiter will arrive shortly." The male left, leaving you alone with   
your 'friend'.

"A restaurant not a bad idea." You chuckled slightly.

She smiled. "Well, it'll do. And it's far nicer than an alleyway."

"What do I have to do exactly?" You let a slight smile adorn your features at her comment.

"In a twisted way you have to go undercover. How long has it been since you've last had your real look?"

You blinked in confusion for a few ticks before asking what she meant by that.

"You are a clever woman. And I am sure that you'd look stunning without a disguise on." She winked ar you in a joking manner.

"I don't see why that is needed. If I ever want to live a normal life then I'd like to look myself. So unless it's a must I'd keep to a disguise."

"Normal life? Please you were born to do these kind of thing. It's in your blood. And we all know that the only way to finish with this way of living is by death."

"We'll see. Now let's say I look myself for this job for once. What else do I need to know?"

"Are you ready to order?" Asked the waiter, in his hands a notepad and a pen.

"Yes, I'd like to have the chef's offer for today and your sweetest red wine."

"I'll have the same, however I'll have water instead of the wine."

"So two chef's offer, one glass of sweet red wine for Miss Iok and a glass of water for her friend. Anything else?"

"No, thank you! That's all for now." She dismissed the waiter.

"Hmm....you'll need a background of course and a good reason to be there where I'll send you. Before I forget here is the book you asked for."

She handled you a 'book' upon opening it up you found all the needed information about yourself.

"This is unbelievable. How the-"

"Miss Iok, your wine, and your glass of water ma'am."

"Thank you!" You glanced at the glass in front of you before returning your attention to your 'book'.

"I hope it is to your liking." She took a sip of wine.

"I don't understand. How could you get all this Info about me? About my _real_ backstory."

"Let's say I have my connections, besides if you ever get caught and get injected with a truth serum or something then you don't have to worry about-"

You interrupted her explanation.

"That is surprisingly well thought out. Still I haven't been myself for a very long time now. I fear that I'd be much more convincing as somebody else."

You grasped your glass and raised it to your lips examining it before drinking.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about truly so tell me honestly. Who do I have to play as?"

"I told you, yourself."

You clenched your jaw in annoyance.  
"Yes that I understand. But what role do I have to play? A servant? A soldier?"

"Your role will be much more efficient than that. You are going to be..."

"Your soup." The waiter placed down the bowls of soup in front of you.

Steam was rising up and the delicious smell of the soup hit you.

"Let's eat." You nodded in agreement and began eating as well.

The need to find out who you'll have to act as kept bugging you.

But as it seems that has to wait until you finish with the first course of the meal.

"You are to act as the prince's new concubine."

"What? I thought that he didn't have those anymore."

This information surprised you greatly, who would have thought that the prince had concubines.

"He must have an heir too. After all the assassination attempts on his life so far, he or rather his advisers came to the decision to have an heir in case he'd pass away. So the bloodline would continue."

"That's understandable. Does he know of me?"

"Yes, he does know of getting a new concubine. But we didn't send him any pictures. I must say that piqued his interest greatly, after seeing the memo we sent about you."

"That sounds lovely and all. So I'll have to play as his concubine and that's it right?"

"Well partly yes. On the other hand, you'll be fighting for the right to be his queen alongside with the other chosen women."

"So this is going to take me months if not years to complete."

"Technically yes. Before I forget only complete your mission when you are absolutely sure that you have everybody's trust. Possibly after you are chosen as his queen consort."

"If that's all, then I must go."

"Alright, I wish you could have stayed longer. Please don't forget your book."

"I won't. Do you want it back after I finish reading it?"

"There is no need for that, just keep it."

You nodded, so after looking through the information destroy it alongside with anything leading to her.

The game is on again.

_A/N: How was this chapter? Was it okay?_  
_Would you like me to change your code-name?_

_I apologise if halfway through it turned into a mess._


	2. II.

**Word Count: 1137**

You were standing before the mirror in your bedroom.

It was such a long time ago since you have last been yourself.

You thought about how you really looked, and felt the same tingling sensation from inside as you have always felt when you changed into somebody else.

You have the ability to transform into any humanoid specie.

Kind of like Alteans, but you could also change your voice, hair length etc... Basically everything you'd wanted.

This came in handy in your line of work.

Thus why many people tell you that you were born to do this.

There was another similarity between you and Alteans the rest of your species were gone just like them.

Wiped out by the Galra(n) Empire, no wonder why you felt nothing but disdain towards them.

There were of course good Galra too, like the Blade of Mamora.

You chuckled as you remembered back, at the time one of them doubted your power and you tricked them into thinking that you were one of them by using your power.

You found out some pretty useful information by them at that time.

You sighed, then opened your eyes slowly.

From the mirror a tall/average/short woman stared back at you with y/e/c eyes, y/h/l y/h/c hair and y/s/c skin.

You touched your face with a trembling hand. You couldn't believe that it was truly  _you_ staring back from the mirror.

"If you are done admiring yourself, then follow me."

You turned to Arna who went by this name as of now.

"I am. It's just so hard to believe-"

"That you look this good, got it. Now, come a ship is waiting for us."

ON THE SHIP

"Fine. So how did you get my  _real_ name?" You leaned back in your seat.

"Like I have told you before I have my connections."

"Sure, but I haven't used my real name since I've begun working, and even before that I was always careful as to who I told my name to."

"I know, it was so hard to get it, but I must say it was worth it. You have a really nice name Y/N."

"Do you have any information that wasn't in your book but is needed?"

"Nope. All was in there. Now everything depends on you."

ON THE PLANET DUIN

"Stay safe and be careful who you trust."

Was the last advice and warning you got from Arna.

You sure as hell hoped that you would get a fortune after completing this mission.

You went to the meeting place, patiently waiting for the other party.

It took them quite some time to arrive.

The prince was surrounded by his generals, behind them came his royal advisers.

"You must be Y/N." Began the prince, his voice calculated and so were his moves as he circled you.

Before stopping in front of you kissing your hand in greeting.

"Yes, and you must be prince Lotor." A smirk adorned his face.

"Hmmm....feisty one aren't you? If I may ask for everybody to leave and let me talk to this lovely lady."

"As you wish, Prince Lotor." Came the reply from his advisers, while his generals weren't so keen on leaving him alone with you **.**

"Now, that we are all alone, tell me why do you wish to be one of my concubines?"

"I wish to be a queen someday, and you don't seem so bad to have as either a lover or a husband."

You hoped that he wouldn't take your bluntness in the wrong way.

"Your ambitious nature is something that I admire. Were you wed before?"

"No, your majesty." You bowed your head, acting shy.

"Good. Shall we?" He reached out one of his arms for you to take.

This is just all a play in a theatre. Do not get swayed by the closeness to him.

You have done things like this many times' before, and it's just holding his arm.

So why was it different with him? Was it because of his accent? Or was it his charms? Or a combination of both?

"Lady Y/N is going to be one of my mistresses." Stated the prince.

"Sir shouldn't she go under the trial like the rest of them?" Enquired one of his generals, looking you up and down with a scowl on her face.

"Axca. I have decided, there is no need for her to go under such tiring procedure. And she has to do the other trials just like everyone else."

"My prince, if I may have a say in this matter at hand."  
You began coyly, avoiding the prince's anger was a must, and so playing safe is what you'll do.

"Go ahead, dear." He had a small half-smile on his face.

"Why do you not want me to go under those procedures just like the others?"

"I just don't see why you should, according to the memo I've received you are absolutely healthy and fine."

What am I a pet? You thought angrily, albeit from the outside a neutral expression was on your face.

"We should go, if that's all." Said one of the advisers.

The prince nodded, and with him and you at the front, you strode to the enormous Galra(n) ship.

ON THE SHIP

"Are the other concubines aboard the ship too?" You inquired, sitting comfortably in a seat, between the prince and one of his generals.

"All his other whores are on another planet, and that's where you'll be too."

"Good to know, General Axca." You replied with a small, forced smile.

Well, she isn't very fond of you that's for sure.

"Axca, watch your language. Apologise now!" Ordered the prince in a calm but threatening tone.

"I apologise  _Lady Y/N._ " Her words were etched with anger and bitterness.

"It seems that somebody is jealous." Said the general, who was sitting next to you in a sing-song voice.

"I am not. I am just repulsed by the idea that there is a need for another one of Lotor's royal whores."

"Axca, I need to speak to you privately for a tick. Lady Y/N if you'll excuse me."

The prince kissed your hand, then left with Axca right behind him.

"He is fond of you."

"Pardon?" You turned to the colourful female sitting next to you.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. He is protective of you. I'm Ezor by the way." She said with a grin on her face.

"I am sure he is like that with each of his royal whores as Axca so eloquently put it."

"No, I mean he is always polite with them, but not in the way like how he is with you."

"I doubt that's true Ezor. Now, tell me how long have you been his general?"

Still you'll keep his fondness over you in mind.

_A/N:_ _**How was this chapter?** _  
_**Should I rewrite it?** _ _**I feel like I might as well should.** _  
**_What do you think will happen next?_ **  
_And this Galra(n) ship is kind of like an airplane or at the area where the talking takes place is short of like that._

**_I was saving this for later but_** I  **watched Thor Ragnarök 2-3 days ago and today this time the translated Hungarian version I am still enchanted.** _ **Gosh! Did Loki use his magic on me?**_

_**Seeing Loki again and Thor of course** _ **_made me happy I've missed them._ **


	3. III.

**Word Count:** **705**

"We will be arriving shortly."   
You were informed by Lotor.

"I wonder if I'd like it there." You sighed.

"Dear, it's only temporary. After I have elected who'd be my Queen-consort there would be no need for living on that planet."

"I see, but even that would take months if not years to choose."

He chuckled. "I don't think it will take that long, now that all I have left to do is to choose someone, who will rule beside me," you could feel his hot breath against the shell of your ear," who will bear me children."

You pulled away from him, shocked by his boldness.

"My sincere apologies if I made you uncomfortable, Lady Y/N."

"There is no need to call me a Lady,  
Y/N is just fine."

"As you wish, Y/N. Albeit you will have to get used to being called a Lady once we get to-"

"We are landing, Prince Lotor, Lady   
Y/N." Said another one of Lotor's generals.

She was the tallest out of the four women and by her built looked the strongest.

"Thank you Zethrid. Have the castle staff been informed about our arrival?"

"Yes, they were informed. As far as I know they've prepared the meal for us too."

"Excellent. Please tell the others too."

"Alright." With that, Zethrid left.

"How many mistresses do you have?"

"Approximately 20."

Don't act shocked he is a prince, he could have anybody in the Universe he wishes. You reminded yourself.

No wonder then that he has this many concubines.

"Many of them will be gone however, as I have to lower down the numbers."

"I see. I wonder if I would be between those women, who'd be leaving."

You stared into his bluish purple eyes, searching for any type of emotions.

"That depends on you, darling. But I must say it would be a pity if you were to leave my company so soon."

How flattering, he must have told this at least 20 times now.

So why did it sound so sincere? Practise must have made it perfect.

ON PLANET OPYTN

  
Planet Opytn will be lively place to be on.

Or at least from what you saw from the window of the ship it appeared to be a pleasant place.

It was full of forests, rivers and buildings in the variety of the colours of the rainbow.

IN THE PALACE

  
You walked next to the prince, his advisers and generals trailing behind you.

You wondered how the other women felt at the moment of entering this palace.

Did they feel like that they'd be the one for him?

All foolishly believing that they would be his first or last choice.

You didn't have a naive smile on your face, nor were your eyes filled with wonder at seeing such riches.

All you wished for currently was to see your opponents, it would be good to get to know them, figuring out which are the fragile ones'.

"Sir, all the Ladies are in the dining room."

You looked at the servant, who came to a halt before their prince bowing before him.

"Good. We will be there shortly, I just show Y/N to her chambers."

The servant glanced at you, before turning away to go back to the dining room.

"Your room is going to be this one. Please if the need ever arose feel free to visit me in my private chambers at the end of the hall."

"I will keep that in mind, your highness. If you don't mind me asking should I change my attire for the meal?"

He looked you up and down, before his eyes returned to your y/e/c eyes.

"A dress has been prepared for you. But if it isn't to your liking you can find countless other gowns in your wardrobe."

You nodded.

"I will come back for you, soon. I wish to introduce you to the other ladies."

"As you wish." You walked into your room.

You looked around the sleeping chamber.

It was full of unused space, needing to be filled in with your personal belongings.

You'll have to go shopping sometime, you'll be staying here for the rest of this 'trial'.

Loosing is not an option. You either succeed or die. There is no in-between.

_A/N: How did you like this chapter?_

_If I've made any mistakes please let me know._

_And I am working on a_ _**romantic werewolf book.** _

_Also I am working on the one-shot request and on the next chapter of_ **_Star-Crossed_ ** _._

  
_Sadly_ ** _I am stuck_** _so if you_ ** _could help_** _me out with some_ ** _ideas_** _for the next part I'd be very grateful._

_**Anyway The Avengers Infinity War trailer made me so excited.**_


	4. IV.

**Word Count: 585**

You noticed the gown Lotor told you about, spread out on your bed. 

You picked it up, brushing your fingers against the soft fabric. 

You pondered whether to wear it or choose another gown.

Would you by wearing the laid out gown lead him to believe that you have already yielded to his will?

Or would it just show, that you have affections for him too? 

You sighed in annoyance, placing the gown back to where you found it.

Opting to look through the wardrobe offered to you.

Your fingers skimmed over the soft materials.

One, in particular, reminded you of your home planet.

With its light champagne colour and soft silky material.

It brought you back memories to a time when everything was well to when you had a family.

You closed your eyes for a moment recalling a memory from your youth.

" _Y/N! Where are you?"_

_You put your small hands in front of your mouth to surpass your giggles._

_You doubted your mum would be able to find you here._

_You were hiding_ _in the laundry basket, which your mum was carrying around._

_She definitely won't find you here._

" _Y/N!" You heard a deeper voice this time, it must be your dad._

_There was a chance that he'd know where you were hiding, he somehow always knew it._

_You had no idea how he did it though._

_"Hmm...I believe I have an idea where she is."_

_He asked your mum to put down the basket and pulled you out from under all the clothing._

_"Found you, princess!" He was smiling ear to ear._

_"But dad, I am no princess." You pouted. You wondered why he kept calling you his princess and mum his queen._

_"You are to me, and I have no doubt one day you'd become a real one."_

_"You really think so? Yes, I do. Now, go and help your mum. You still have to get ready for the celebration."_

_"Daddy, do you think the prince would like to play games?"_

_"You have to get ready in order to find out."_

_He had a kind smile on his face, as he put you down._

_You strode up to your mum and asked her how you could help her out._

_"You should go to your room, and put on the dress I've prepared for you. Then I help you with your hair."_

_"Alright." You nodded, running off to your room._

_You excitedly run in and saw the dress laying on your bed._

_It was in a champagne colour, you took off your current clothing putting the dress on._

_You twirled around noting how the skirt, seemed to sparkle more and more with every one of your turns._

_"You look beautiful, now let me do your hair."_

_You reluctantly obliged, sitting down in your mum's lap as she brushed your hair._

_She was humming a folk song, which made you hum it as well._

_"And done. And don't forget that if you want to go off and play you have to change into your play clothes."_

_"Yes, mum." Your hair was neatly breaded and put up in a top knot._

_"Now, would you like to come and help me get ready as well?" She reached out her hand, and you took it._

You had a bitter smile on your face upon remembering back.

In spite of the bitter and sad feeling you got from reminiscing, you chose the champagne coloured dress to wear, as it awoken a set of happy memories too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How was this chapter?  
> How did you like this?  
> If I've made any mistake please let me know. ☺ 


	5. V.

**Word Count: 555**

"Lady Y/N, May I come in?"

You composed yourself from your flashback, before replying.

"Yes, of course, Ezor." You hoped you got her name right and didn't confuse her for anybody else.

"I came here to escort you to the dining hall. Lotor got held up, but he'll join you in there as well."

"I see. Let's go then." You strode in the direction of your door, but Ezor stopped you.

"Don't you want to change into the dress Lotor readied for you?"

She tilted her head slightly, curiously awaiting your answer.

"No, I'll wear that another time. The colour of this dress brought back memories from my childhood."

"Happy ones' I assume. Now, come along then! I wonder what you'll think of the other concubines."

"Me too. And what do  _you_  think of them?"

"I hardly see any of them, you should probably ask Lotor." She shrugged her shoulders and continued to chat with you until you reached enormous doors.

The guards on either side opened them quickly upon seeing you.

You nodded in their direction, acknowledging that Ezor just walked in without any regard to the guards.

"Ah, the new plaything is here." Axca had a sour smile on her face, as she sipped her drink.

"It's good to see you too Axca."

You forced a small smile on your face while surveying the room.

Females sitting at the huge table side by side, chattering excitedly or just sitting at their place in silence.

Listening on the conversation around them, searching for any crumb of information that'd be useful to them later on.

On some missions you'd be focusing on these people, the observers the ones' you know are there but don't deem important enough to care.

Now, you paid more attention to the ones' engaged in conversation.

"Prince Lotor, heir of Emperor Zarkon."

As soon as Lotor stepped in all the chattering died, everyone's eyes solely focused on the Prince.

Some gazing at the tall royal with lust filled eyes, others with adoration.

"Please by all means continue. Do not let my presence disturb you. But first let me introduce you to Lady Y/N, my newest concubine."

You gave the other females a friendly smile, considering their reactions upon Lotor's announcement.

A few displeased scowls, some disinterested murmurs and annoyed sighs.

Others looked at you with curiosity.

"I didn't think that there'd be any more newbies joining us."

Somebody spoke up from the long table, you focused on the speaker.

Despite the tone that she used, her mouth curled into a slight smile.

As far as you could tell by the way she dared to say anything about such matters as you joining them she was probably somebody Lotor favoured to share his bed with.

Somebody fierce would be his ideal Queen then?

Or would he prefer someone calmer?

"My Lady, please take your seat." Lotor pointed at the empty seat available right next to him.

Your gaze focused on the other people at the table yet again, they didn't seem to look envious when it came to you sitting next to the Prince.

It must be common for him to seat his new concubines next to him when it comes to their first time in the unfamiliar environment.

A smart tactical move, make your prey at ease with their surroundings.


End file.
